Un peu d'alcool
by inukag9
Summary: Cain et Setsuka voient enfin la fin du tournage de BJ arriver. Pour fêter cela, toute la production fait la fête. Mais un petit événement imprévu demande à Ren tout son self-contrôle.


**Disclaimer:** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas!

Bon, me revoilà avec une nouvelle fic! Après avoir lu et relu les scans de _Skip Beat!_ je me devais d'écrire ce petit one shot. Ah~ Ca faisait longtemps que je n'avais plus écrit dans l'hétéro… J'espère que ça va vous plaire!

Bonne lecture à tous! ^^

* * *

**Un peu d'alcool**

Cain et Setsuka étaient isolés dans un coin de la grande salle alors que le reste de la production de _BJ_ fêtaient la fin du tournage. L'ainé de la fratrie Heel avait consenti à y assister car l'alcool coulait à flot. Ne voulant pas se séparer de son cher frère, la cadette l'avait accompagné.

- Nii-san…

- Hum?

- Tu devrais boire moins.

Cain regarda sa sœur avec ses fameux yeux mouillés de chiot, un verre de vin en main. Les verres s'entassaient au fur et à mesure qu'il en consommait. Il y avait même des canettes de bières qui trainaient dans le tas, allez savoir comment elles avaient atterrit dans la salle. Setsuka soupira et tendit sa fourchette avec un morceau de viande dessus. Puisqu'elle ne pouvait pas l'empêcher de consommer de l'alcool, qu'il ne boive pas à jeun. L'ainé regarda sa sœur puis avala sans hésitation ce qu'il y avait sur la fourchette. Le plus jeune lui sourit, heureuse. C'était un peu comme un baiser indirect. Avec son frère de surcroit.

Pendant ce temps là, une grande distribution eut lieu dans la salle. Tous les acteurs et membres du staff eurent droit à leurs petites friandises offertes par la production. Ce n'était pas grand-chose mais c'était un petit geste pour fêter la fin de leur projet. Cependant, les distributeurs avaient peur des Heel et ne les avaient pas approchés. Ils confièrent donc la mission au directeur qui se chargea lui-même de la confier à un autre.

De loin, Masamune observait les deux frères et sœurs ainsi que leur relation plus qu'incestueuse. C'était étrange. Une sœur qui ne jurait que par son frère. Un frère qui ne vivait que pour sa sœur. Il les dévisagea quelque seconde avant de retourner son attention vers l'équipe de tournage et, surtout, vers les actrices. Il ne devait pas se laisser aller. Bien qu'il avouer à lui-même avoir eu un penchant pour la sœur Heel, le fait que le frère soit toujours derrière elle l'empêchait de faire le premier pas. Et malgré le fait qu'elle soit assez mignonne et à son goût, le caractère plus qu'étrange l'avait bien refroidit dès le premier contact. Mais de toute l'équipe, il devait bien être le seul qui osait encore les approcher malgré les divers incidents sur le plateau de tournage.

Soudain, Setsuka quitta son frère bien-aimé pour remplir leur assiette. Le buffet se trouvait comme par hasard derrière lui. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Cain qui se descendait un autre verre d'alcool. Il tenta le tout pour le tout et s'approcha de sa cible, prétextant un petit creux. Il allait ainsi remplir cette maudite mission que lui avait confiée le directeur du projet.

- Tiens.

Setsu releva la tête et vit l'acteur principal du film, Masamune Taira. Elle le scruta indifférente avant de retourner son attention vers les plats du buffet. L'ex-délinquant, pas satisfait de la réaction de sa cible, prit la main de la jeune femme et lui donna ce qu'il avait à donner. Plus vite il l'aurait donné, plus vite il s'acquitterait de sa mission. Et ainsi, moins il fréquenterait la fratrie Heel.

- Toute l'équipe en a eu un.

Kyoko, toujours sous la peau de son personnage, examina le contenu de sa main. Deux chocolats très magnifiquement emballés. Elle voulut les rendre mais Masamune avait déjà rejoint son troupeau de départ. Il fut applaudit en héros par toute l'équipe. C'était leur dernier contact avant longtemps. Enfin, ils n'allaient plus revoir ces deux étrangers.

Cain vit Setsu revenir avec une assiette pleine en main. Il déposa son verre d'alcool vide et attendit patiemment de se faire nourrir. Puis, en guise de dessert, la sœur lui tendit un de ses fameux chocolats.

- C'est l'autre qui m'a forcé à les prendre, dit-elle en pointant du doigt le dos de Masamune.

L'aine des Heel lança un regard meurtrier vers Masamune qui le sentit bien dans son dos mais refusa de se retourner. Il ne céderait pas à la provocation. Le frère inspecta le chocolat et l'avala. Il sentit un léger goût familier et se demanda si ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait bu qui avait altéré son sens du goût. En l'avalant, il se rendit bien compte du son contenu et voulu prévenir sa chère sœur mais…

- Setsu, tu ne devrais pas…

- Hum?

Cain examina sa sœur qui avait déjà avalé la sucrerie chocolatée. Il la regarda sans pouvoir détacher son regard. Setsu était heureuse d'avoir attiré toute l'attention de son frère mais face à une telle intensité… Elle était légèrement gênée.

Soudain, sa vision se fit plus floue, ses pensées plus embrouillées. Elle ne tenait plus debout. Elle allait tomber quand son frère la rattrapa de justesse. L'acteur de BJ détailla la jeune fille qui avait les joues rosées. N'ayant pas le temps de retirer son gant, il baisa le front de sa jeune sœur pour vérifier sa température. Légèrement élevé mais ce n'était pas de fièvre. Si c'était ce qu'il pensait, mieux valait la laisser se reposer. Ne se préoccupant pas des regards de la production, il porta sa sœur comme une princesse et quitta la salle.

Un énorme soupire de soulagement s'échappa de chaque lèvres dans la salle. Malgré leur sourire, tout le personnel du tournage de _BJ_ était sous pression, craignant une mauvaise réaction chez l'acteur au regard assassin. Masamune, qui ne comprenait pas cette attitude, se demandait de ce qui se passait encore dans la tête de cette fratrie. Soudain, le directeur vint le voir.

- Masamune-kun, désolé! Je t'ai donné le mauvais chocolat!

- Hein?

- Celui de Setsuka-san est sans alcool étant donné qu'elle est encore mineure.

Le directeur montra un chocolat à emballage légèrement différent des autres. Taira venait de comprendre son erreur et la raison de la soudaine fuite de l'ainé sans cérémonie. Il passa une main dans les cheveux et soupira. Il s'excusa car il avait déjà donné le chocolat à Setsuka, provoquant presque un arrêt cardiaque chez son supérieur. Bah, un peu d'alcool n'avait jamais tué personne. La fête se poursuivit sans encombre jusque tard dans la nuit, plus détendu qu'au départ.

Cain transporta sa petite sœur jusqu'à leur chambre. Setsu se raccrocha autant que possible à son frère, ne voulant pas le quitter si vite. Elle avait enfin son frère pour elle toute seule. Il la déposa sur le lit et avait eu l'intention de se relever si seulement la jeune fille n'en avait pas décidé autrement. Elle marmonnait des paroles incompréhensibles et lui tenait fermement le col. Il la dévora tendrement du regard tout en lui caressa les cheveux. Puis, il murmura d'une voix douce uniquement réservé à sa sœur.

- Setsu.

- Hum … Nii…san

Setsuka ouvrit difficilement les yeux, ayant du mal à les garder ouvert. Elle lâcha son frère et se redressa. Cain l'aida dans son entreprise. Une fois fait, il alla lui chercher un verre d'eau glacé qu'elle avala. Ses joues étaient encore rouges sous l'effet de l'alcool. Qui aurait cru qu'une goutte d'alcool la mettrait à terre aussi facilement? Elle regarda son frère se mettre en quatre pour elle et sourit. Puis, sans doute sous les méfaits du chocolat alcoolisé, il lui l'idée taquine de ce cher grand frère adoré.

- Nii-san…

Cain releva la tête après avoir retiré sa longue veste qu'il jeta sur une chaise non loin. Ses yeux s'agrandirent quand il vit Setsu défaire très lentement, avec une pointe de délicatesse et de sensualité, décomposant chacun de ses gestes, son haut, laissant à découvert son sous-vêtement. Elle allait s'attaquer au bouton de son short quand son frère l'arrêta d'une main.

- Setsu.

Setsu lui lança un sourire taquin et profita de cette ouverture pour sauter dans les bras de l'être le plus important pour elle. Cain soupira et referma sa prise. Ainsi donc, lorsque sa sœur était soule, elle était d'humeur très câline et taquine. Si aussi peu d'alcool pouvait lui faire tourner la tête, était-ce la même chose avec des vapeurs d'alcool? Il vérifierait un peu plus tard son degré de tolérance. Pour l'instant, il devait…

- Tsuruga-san, souffla Kyoko d'une voix sensuelle.

Ren se figea, telle une statue de pierre. C'était le moment ou jamais de montrer son plus grand contrôle de soi-même. Il ne devait pas laisser son corps et ses pulsions agir pour lui. Il essaya de rentrer à nouveau dans la peau de Cain Heel, mais la proximité de Kyoko ne l'aidait pas des masses. Loin de là. Tout son corps était collé contre le sien. Son souffle effleurait son oreille. Ses cheveux lui chatouillaient la nuque. Son parfum l'enivrait. La membre de la section Love Me s'écarta légèrement avant de l'embrasser. L'acteur le plus prisé du Japon, surpris, se raidit considérablement, pesant le pour et le contre. Un dilemme cornélien le prit en tenaille. Que faire? S'il cédait, il ne vaudrait pas mieux que tous ces pervers, ces hommes ordinaires. Mais lui-même était un homme parfaitement constitué dont les instincts s'étaient enfin réveillé lorsqu'il avait admis aimer la lycéenne. Il soupira mentalement. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas la toucher, ni faire quoi que ce soit de répréhensible mais…qui pourrait résister à la femme qu'il aimait, toute offerte à lui et sans défense. Le président de LME était plutôt du genre à espérer qu'un événement imprévu les rapproche. Beaucoup même. Mais il lui avait également précisé qu'il ne devait pas dépasser une certaine limite. Mais seulement en tant que frères et sœurs, Cain et Setsu Heel. Mais s'ils étaient Ren et Kyoko, jusqu'ou pourront-ils aller? Pourront-ils passer la barrière si…

Kyoko fut encore plus entreprenante durant ses réflexions, quelque peu maladroite certes, mais terriblement attirante, séduisante. La limite de Ren atteignait ses limites. Il luttait pour ne pas faire le geste de trop. Il essayait sans trop forcer de se séparer de la jeune fille. Il ne savait plus s'il la repoussait ou s'il la caressait. Bien qu'il l'aimait profondément, il ne pouvait quand même pas abuser d'elle en état d'ivresse. Ce serait ridicule, pathétique, minable de sa part. Mais tout l'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité durant cette soirée lui brouillait sa conscience et sa morale. Et au lieu de se séparer d'elle, il s'en rapprocha encore plus, épousant ses formes contre les siennes. Il avait l'impression qu'elle était faite pour lui et pour personne d'autre tellement son corps était parfait pour lui.

Ayant remarqué ce changement d'humeur chez sa proie, Kyoko retira d'un geste sa perruque, la jetant au bas du lit en compagnie de son haut. Elle laissa échapper quelque soupir de bien-être. Ren se mit à caresser le dos de sa bien-aimée. Il pouvait enfin toucher ce corps qu'il désirait tant depuis si longtemps. Son autre main se promenait dans la chevelure orangée, si soyeuse et souple. Son odeur l'enveloppait. Son désir prenait le pas sur sa raison.

L'actrice débutante caressait aussi les cheveux noirs de son partenaire, effectuant au passage quelque massage sur son cuir chevelu. Voyant qu'il n'y avait plus aucune résistance venant de l'Empereur de la nuit, Kyoko renforça sa passion. Elle approfondit leur baiser, saccadant un peu plus sa respiration, gémissant un peu plus fortement à chaque caresse.

Une chose en entrainant une autre, les deux acteurs se retrouvèrent très vite allongés sur l'un des deux lits. Ren devint incontrôlable. Prenant les commandes, il quitta les lèvres pulpeuses de sa kohai et s'attarda sur son cou si délectable. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il voulait explorer ce corps contre le sien. Kyoko tendit avec plaisir son cou, appréciant le contact. Il ne s'en priva pas et continua son aventure. Le regard de la japonaise se fit plus fiévreux, plus désireux envers l'homme qu'elle aimait. Oui, elle s'était toujours voilée la face mais elle le savait au plus profond d'elle-même, elle aimait Ren. Et parce qu'elle l'aimait, son excitation grimpa en flèche lorsque son sempai était descendu jusqu'à la naissance de ses seins. Sa raison s'était envolée très loin à partir du moment où l'alcool avait prit le pas sur elle.

Ren savait qu'il devait s'arrêter, qu'il ne devait pas aller plus loin qu'un baiser. Mais son odeur ensorcelante, sa peau savoureuse, sa voix… Ah! Il en voulait plus. Encore plus. Il voulait plonger au plus profond d'elle. Il voulait unir aussi bien leur cœur que leur corps.

- Re…n…san

Décidément, ce soir là, Kyoko faisait tout pour le séduire, pour lui faire perdre les moyens, jusqu'à perdre le contrôle de son propre corps. Qui aurait cru que derrière cette innocence et cette pureté se cachaient une telle prédatrice. Il ne se laisserait pas dominer aussi facilement. C'était à lui de mener la danse. Sa main glissa du dos au bas ventre et atteindre le bouton du short de la jeune fille. Il n'en pouvait plus attendre.

Le lendemain matin, dans le bureau de Lory, Ren et Kyoko avaient déjà retrouvé leur apparence normale. Ils n'étaient plus Cain et Setsuka Heel mais Tsuruga Ren et Mogami Kyoko. Le président de LME dévisagea ses deux acteurs. Ren avait une bosse au dessus de la tête qui, heureusement, était caché par sa chevelure ébène, donc sans incidence pour ses futurs tournages. Quand à Kyoko, elle faisait une tête de six pieds sous terre, comme si c'était la fin du monde et n'osa pas regarder son sempai. Le regard brulant du grand patron scintilla de curiosité, s'imaginant de fulgurant progrès dans la relation de ses protégés. La membre numéro un de la section Love Me s'excusa auprès de son supérieur et retourna à son poste afin de reprendre du service. Ren, lui subit une double attaque de lancement d'étoile des curieux face à lui. Il savait bien que ça ne serait pas facile de leur cacher la vérité mais quand même. Yukihito, debout à côté de son acteur, se permit des regards en biais pour y déchiffrer une quelconque émotion. Il sentait une certaine euphorie régner dans la salle.

- Alors alors? Jusqu'ou es-tu allé avec Kyoko-chan?

- Tu n'as quand même pas…franchi la limite? Si? Et Mogami-kun est…

Le regard de Lory se fit plus dur, laissant une aura imposante s'échapper de son corps. Il était rarement hors de lui. Il se félicita de ne pas cracher le morceau. Du moins pour l'instant. Il savait bien qu'avec ces deux là, un secret ne restait jamais très longtemps un secret. Yukihito avait le regard qui rayonnait d'une lueur presque…indescriptible. Ce maudit Ren qui ne voulait pas lâcher le morceau! Il espérait que ce couple d'idiots avait dépassé leur problème pour aller plus loin. Même s'ils étaient allé un peu vite, au moins ils…ils… Arg! Il se mit à rougir face à ses pensées indécentes.

Mais la température descendit en flèche. La chaleur du bonheur qu'irradiait l'acteur se transforma en iceberg géant. Il y avait eu plus qualifiable comme comportement mais il y avait eu plus inqualifiable. Yukihito et Lory se figèrent face au regard meurtrier de Ren. Un reste de Cain Heel? Les deux curieux ne savaient pas s'il devait être soulagé ou indigné devant une telle incompétence. Il était un homme enfin! Et parfaitement constitué! Tout compte fait, peut-être qu'il n'y avait eu aucune changement entre eux. Malheureusement. Et même pas une petite déclaration! Ren s'excusa et quitta la salle en compagnie de son manager. Une fois dans la voiture de l'éphèbe, le manager n'osait pas remettre le sujet sur le tapis. Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer pour que Tsuruga Ren soit si en colère? Colère ou frustration? Il ne comprenait pas cette soudaine aura noire qui avait remplacé son sourire éblouissant. Il était si difficile à déchiffrer.

Ren conduisait sa voiture dans un silence pesant. Il imaginait bien Yukihito se démener pour trouver un scénario dans sa petite tête et expliquer son humeur massacrante. Mais il ne pouvait quand même pas révéler ce qui s'était passé hier soir. Il laissa échapper un petit soupir discret. Il jeta un coup d'œil rapide à son manager avant de reporter son attention sur la route. Alors qu'il avait faillit trahir tous ses principes et se métamorphoser en bête sauvage, il avait remarqué que Kyoko s'était assoupie. Était-ce l'effet de l'alcool ou était-il ennuyeux au point de l'endormir durant les préliminaires? Frustré, il usa d'une seconde de lucidité pour se cogner la tête contre le mur et ainsi éviter d'abuser d'elle de sa belle. Il ne vaudrait vraiment rien s'il profitait de sa vulnérabilité. Il ne pouvait décemment pas lui retirer son innocence comme ça. Mais il n'en demeurait pas moins que sa fierté d'homme avait été sévèrement touchée. Reprenant le contrôle de ses fonctions motrices, il retourna dans son propre lit, se faisant violence pour calmer ses pulsions et son excitation avec à ses côtés l'objet de tous ses désirs. Le lendemain de leur petit ébat tronqué, la jeune fille s'était réveillé avec un mal de tête, énormément gêné d'être à moitié habillé devant l'acteur. Elle se confondit également en excuse pour sa tenue et sa grande indécence. Elle remarqua alors quand Ren essayait de la dissuader la bosse sur sa tête. Elle s'excusa encore plus fortement en croyant qu'elle lui avait donné un coup.

- …Ren?

- Hum?

- Franchement, je ne trouve pas. Que s'est-il passé hier avec Kyoko-chan? J'ai eu beau me triturer les méninges. S'il ne s'est rien passé avec elle, qu'est-ce qui a bien pu te…

- L'alcool.

- Hein?

- Un des acteurs a fait manger à Mogami-san un chocolat alcoolisé.

- C-c'est tout?

- C'est tout.

Cependant, il ne parvint pas à rouler Yukihito qui affirma qu'il y avait autre chose. Son sourire était trop éblouissant, trop beau pour être vrai. Ren ne rétorqua pas, laissant son manager essayer de trouver la réponse. Il pouvait bien garder son petit bonheur secret. Par contre, il devait être plus prudent et a ne plus rien se permettre en tant que Tsuruga Ren. Il mit ses pulsions sous le compte de l'alcool et de son personnage, Cain Heel, mais il savait qu'il était néanmoins un peu responsable de ce qui c'était passé. Que devait-il faire lors de sa prochaine rencontre avec Kyoko? Et si elle retrouvait la mémoire, comment réagirait-elle? L'aimera-t-elle en retour? Il était impatient de le savoir. Un peu plus chaque jour, il prenait de la place dans son cœur et cela le ravit. Il voulait croire en ces mots d'amour échangé.

- Alors? T'es sûr qu'il ne s'est rien passé? Ren! Insista à nouveau Yukihito.

* * *

Alors? Comment l'avez-vous trouvé? Lâchez les commentaires!


End file.
